Clingy Much?
by Dinosaurstrawberry
Summary: After a plane ride to their next hunt Dean becomes sick and clingy to Sam. sick!/delirious!/clingy!Dean Caring!Sam No Slash just brotherly love and a little snuggling.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was pissed, wet, and sick. Pissed, because they had to take a plane to get to Washington because the Impala broke down from the last hunt and was in no shape to be going anywhere and the airline lost his bag of clothes. Wet, because it was raining worse than cats and dogs. And sick still from the plane ride they had took just about an hour ago.

Dean shivered outside the door of their motel room waiting for Sam to open it. "H-hurry it up S-Sammy I'm fre-freezing." Dean chattered harshly. "Don't f-feel good either s-still."

"I am going as fast as I can Dean." He said as the cold lock finally accepted the key and the door opened.

When Dean got inside he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Sam grimaced as he heard Dean dry heave. _I can't believe he is still air sick. I think that he may have come down with something if he is still dry heaving like this. I better check him out when he gets out._

Sam reached in his bag pulling out a Hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. Dean had no clothes besides the wet ones he was wearing and if Dean was getting sick Sam wasn't going to let him stay in them. Sam turned his head to the bathroom door when he heard it open.

"Dean here are some clothes, change into them while I am in the bathroom." Sam said putting the clothes in Dean's arms. Dean nodded and Sam closed the door.

Dean went and sat on the bed closest to the bathroom and started to undress himself. First he put on the sweat pants, which were definitely longer than he expected as they reached over the ends of his feet. _Man Sam is a Sasquatch. _He thought to himself. Next he pulled the Hoodie over his head. That too was also big as it reached the ends of his finger tips. The hood covered most of his head as well. But he was happy it was dry and he was starting to warm up. Ok he could take wet and cold off the list.

Sam reentered and saw Dean now dressed in the clothes that Sam gave him. He laughed a little as he saw Dean looking at himself in the mirror bewildered. Sam didn't want to admit it but Dean looked cute in his gray sweat pants and blue sweater.

"Hey did you shrink?" Sam teased

"Shut up, Sasquatch." Dean said with a pouting face. _Don't make fun of me! I am the bigger brother I should be taller than you._

"Ok, ok sorry. So how you feeling?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"I'm ok…Just probably still airsick."

"I don't know Dean. Usually once your feet hit solid ground you aren't anymore."

"Well I-I ATCHOO!" Dean Sneezed wetly into the sweater sleeve.

"Ok sneezing is definitely not a symptom of airsickness." Sam said in a worried tone.

_Sniff, Ugh that sneeze hurt my head. _Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, headache forming. Dean feeling a little weaker sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Hey why don't you let me check you out?" Sam asked walking toward Dean.

"What?" Dean asked wrapping himself tighter.

"I didn't mean it in that way Dean!" _sigh_ "I will be right back with the first aid kit." Sam walked to his bag and pulled out the kit. Dean lessened the grip on his self and let is feet touch the ground. When Sam took a better look at Dean he was starting to notice his nose was becoming red along with his cheeks.

"Here put this under your tongue." Sam instructed and Dean obeyed. _Oh no! I have to sneeze I-I- _Dean held the sneeze in but made his eyes hurt in return. After a couple of minutes he couldn't hold it any longer. "Atchoo! Atchoo! Atchoo!" Nonstop sneezes busted from Dean. The thermometer flew to the other side of the room. Dean finally stopped after the 7th sneeze head in his hands he moaned in pain. Sam picked up the thermometer and read it aloud "101.1 Well Dean you have a fever. This is not airsickness. Looks like we may be here longer than we thought."

Dean groaned at this. He didn't want to be sick. He hated being sick, for some reason it made him clingier and made him feel weak like a little kid. _Ow I can feel my headache getting worse. _"Sammy my head hurts." He said in a small voice.

"It is probably from the fever Dean. I'll get you something for it." Sam made his way through the kit grabbing pain medication and a cold pack for Dean's forehead. Sam moved the Hoodie off of Dean's head and placed the cold pack on his forehead. "This should help cool you down." Sam said with a smile. Sam was really hoping that they caught this sickness soon enough before it really got bad but he was going to have to see how Dean was doing in the morning.

Sam gave Dean the pills and a bottle of water, which Dean took graciously. Within seconds the pills were gone along with half the water. _I hope that I won't have to see them again._ Dean thought hopefully to himself. In just a few minutes Deans head was bobbing, he was falling asleep sitting up. Sam chuckled out loud.

"Alright Dean. How about you get into bed?"

Dean looked up at Sam with glassy eyes. "I thought I was already in bed?"

"Well I mean why don't you lay down under the covers now. Ok?"

Dean put the hood back over his head and he nodded yes.

Sam pulled the covers back and Dean got under them. Snuggling deeper into the bed and the Hoodie he looked up at Sam.

"Night Sam. You're the best little brother." Dean said with a sleepy smile.

"Night Dean." Sam said. Then he made his way into his own pj's and into his own bed, into a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke to the sound of Dean's congested sores early the next morning. He rolled sluggishly out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After a quick five minuet shower, Sam put his clothes on for the day and opened to door. Sam was startled to see Dean sitting on the floor right in front of the door. The hood was still over his head, his eyes were red rimmed, and his nose and cheeks were rosy compared to his pale face.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Sam asked confused.

"Keeping a look out." Dean said with a serious face.

"Um…Dean I don't think there is any real trouble right now. I mean we haven't even started the hunt let alone research on it."

"Still Sam you never know when s-some-Atchoo! Atchoo! _Sniff!_ When something may happen." Dean countered back.

"Ok Dean whatever you say." Sam said just giving in. He could never win a fight like this against sick Dean. Dean would keep arguing with Sam for hours or just get tired, fall asleep, and forget about the whole argument all together. "Well I am going to head to a supermarket to get some stuff to fight this cold of yours."

"Oh wait up I'm coming with!" Dean said stumbling up and going to his semi-Dry pants.

"Oh no you're not! Dean you need to stay here and sleep." Sam protested. But it was too late, Dean already stripped Sam's sweat pants and was putting on his own jeans. _I guess Dean and I are going to the store together…sigh well at least this way he can get what he wants and I won't have to hear him bitch later._

Once the shoes were on they were both in the rental car that Sam had picked up from an agency close by the airport. Dean didn't want to drive because of two reasons. One, because he hated the stupid rental car that Sam had picked out, so there was no way he was going to drive it. Two, because he was sick, his head felt like it was full of cotton, he was still all sneezey, and he just all around felt like crap. But there was no way he was going to let Sam go anywhere without backup, even if that backup was half dead.

Inside the store Sam's face turned red with embarrassment. Dean was trailing close behind Sam holding on to the back of Sam's own Hoodie. After a few minuets of people whispering and chuckling quietly, Sam grabbed Dean's forearm, releasing the grip from his sweatshirt, and dragged him to the medicine row. Sam stopped in the middle of the row and let go of Dean's arm. "Ok what do you want?" Sam asked looking a Dean annoyed.

Dean looked at the different boxes in front of him and started to grab the ones he wanted. One for pain, one for his throat, a decongestant, more cooling packs, and grape bear cough medicine lollipops. Sam looked at Dean questionably.

"What? These are the best, and you said get what I want." Dean said back to Sam

"Dean those are for kids. Not grown men."

"So." Dean pouted sickly at Sam

_Sigh _"Fine whatever let's just go." Sam said going back to the front of the store, Dean trailing him close behind.

How they got back to the motel Sam thought was a miracle. At first when they were leaving the supper-market Dean begged Sam to push him on the cart because he was tired. Then Dean forced Sam to pull over into a drive-thru to get him an ice-cream because it was hot in the middle of winter. After that Sam had to pull the car over to the side of the road so Dean could puke the ice-cream he just ate.

Once they got into the motel Sam still wasn't relieved. Dean's fever had gone up, it was pretty obvious, but Sam needed to check how high. Dean on the on the other hand had different plans.

"No bay Sab I am not letting you but a worb in by bouth." Dean shouted congestedly from the other side of the bathroom door. Dean had just locked himself in the motel bathroom when Sam just wanted to check his temp. But now it was clear that Dean's fever was high causing him to hallucinate.

"Dean come out of the bathroom. Now." Sam said with a stern voice.

"No bay! I am not butting a worb in by bouth."

"Oh come' on you have put worse things in your mouth than this, and this isn't a worm, it is a thermometer, Dean!"

No response.

"Dean?"

…

"Dean open this door now or I swear I will kick it down!" Sam was getting worried about Dean, he could be passed out, fever dangerously high, who knows what else could be wrong.

Thankfully the door's lock unlocked and the door opened. Dean stood there sniffling with tears in his eyes.

"Don't burt George, Sabby. Be didn't do anything."

Sam sighed again Dean was sick, he looked so sad too. Sam figured that it would be easier if he treated Dean more gently than with the normal tough love.

"I wont hurt….George or force a worm in your mouth." Sam said in a gentle voice hoping to calm him down. Last thing he needed was a weeping brother.

"Really Sabby?"

"Yes Dean. Really."

Dean rushed over to Sam wrapping his arms around him. Dean snuggled his head into Sam's neck. Sam shivered a little as he felt Dean's snot on his neck and started to pull him away. Dean just gave Sam the happiest dumb looking smile that Sam just couldn't help but smile as well.

"Alright how bout you let me see how hot you are." Sam said placing a hand on Dean's forehead and then on his neck. Dean didn't pull away but actually leaned into his touch. Dean was sweating, his face flushed with fever. Sam felt the heat coming from Dean, it was obvious that his temperature had gone up.

"Dean, you ok?"

"Ugh Sabby I really don't feel good…evebrythig hurts. It's cold too." Dean said in a weak congested voice. Dean pulled himself close to Sam. He was so much warmer than Dean, heck Dean was freezing and Sam was a freaking heater. Dean laid his head on Sam's chest and most of his weight came with.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he started to scoot backward.

"Sabby don't go. M tired." Dean said cuddling Sam. Sam was worried about his brother he was running a good fever and he either needed to get in a cold bath or into bed, sleeping on the floor would not be an option.

"Come' on Dean…If you're tired you need to get in bed." Sam said lifting his brother off the ground into a standing position. But Dean's knees just buckled from under him. Sam held his big brother tighter to prevent him from falling farther. Dean clung as tight as he could to Sam, which wasn't very tight, and it worried Sam even more.

"Dean! Are you still with me?" Sam asked franticly.

"Yes Sir. Not going anybere." Dean slurred.

"Sir? Dean I am not dad. Ah! Never mind that we need to get you cooled down now." Sam dragged his brother into the bathroom sitting him up against the wall then started the lukewarm water. As the tub filled he started to strip Dean down.

"Dab bhat you doing?"

"Don't worry Dean, everything will be ok. Just please stop calling me Dad, ok? It is me Sam, Sammy remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stripped Dean down to his boxers, his brothers clothes were drenched in sweat. Sam's adrenaline pumped through his body and he was able to lift his brother into the tub with ease. Dean whimpered as his body hit the water.

"Hey Dean it is ok. I know it feels cold but we need to get your temp down. Ok?"Sam said hoping his brother was able to respond coherently.

"Are you Dab or Sabby? Soub the sabe." Dean asked in clear confusion.

"Dean, its Sam. Uh Sammy." Sam tried to smile as Dean's glossy eyes reached his own. Sam poured water on Dean's chest, down his shoulders, and for a few minuets held his brother up as he started to cough. This went on for about 20 minuets and man did Sam hope it would work.

"Ok, Dean let's get you out." Sam said taking hold of his brother. Dean nodded his head and took a hold on Sam. Sam counted to three and helped Dean out of the tub, then sat him on the lid of the toilet. Grabbing the towel from behind Sam started to dry his brother off. Sam started with Dean's head and worked down. Dean started to giggle and laugh almost uncontrollably when Sam worked the towel down his sides. The laughing made Sam feel better about how Dean was doing, but Sam could still tell that Dean had a fever and really needed to get some medicine in his older brother.

"Ok Dean, do you think I could take your temperature now?" Sam asked picking up the thermometer from the sink counter. Dean opened his mouth obediently and Sam placed it in his mouth. "Make sure to put it under your tongue and don't talk."

Sam rubbed the top of Dean's head in a comforting way as they both waited for the thermometer to beep. Dean was surprised at how much he enjoyed it and smiled softly. Within a minuet the beeping went off and Sam took the thermometer out of Dean's mouth.

"102.7" Sam read aloud. "Well you seem to be doing better compared to about 20 minuets ago. But you really need to take some medicine and get some sleep." He said once Dean's eyes met his.

"Be right back."

"Sam!"

Sam quickly went out of the bathroom and returned soon after with his own pj's in hand. "You can wear these until we get the clothes you were wearing before clean." Sam said placing the clothes on Dean's lap.

"Do you think you can get dressed by yourself?" Sam asked concernedly.

Dean nodded and Sam walked out the door way. "Leave the door open, I don't want you locking yourself in there again. I will just be on the other side of the wall getting some medicine."

Dean went into a coughing fit as a response. Sam started to go toward Dean but he just put up a thumbs up. "M ok-bon't worby-Sab." He said between coughs.

Sam went back out and headed to the bags they got from the supermarket. He pulled out all the stuff Dean got and started to place out the right about for Dean to take. He held the Grape Bear Cough Medicine lollipops bag in his hand. He still couldn't believe that Dean wanted these things.

"Done Sabby." Came Dean's congested cough from the bathroom doorway. Sam quickly turned around, there he stood in Sam's pj's which seemed to be even bigger than the sweatpants and Hoodie. Dean walked along the wall to his bed, and laid stomach down on top of the covers.

"Hey Dean don't fall asleep yet. I have your meds right here." Sam said walking over with water and some different medications. Dean sat up and greedily took the water and pills from Sam swallowing them quickly.

"Man Dean take it easy if you're not careful you're going to-!"

But it was too late, Dean had choked on the water and started to cough. Sam quickly came over and started patting Dean's back until he was finally able to catch his breath.

"This sucbs." Dean pouted as he knuckled his chest.

"Yeah I know." Sam said and started to laugh.

"Hey its bot nice to laugh at a sick berson!"

"I am not laughing at you. I just remembered about a time when I was sick. It was when I was 7 and we were in Cedar Falls, Iwoa. I was sicker than a dog and you missed school and hung around the motel for over a week while Dad was gone." Sam said trying to get Dean's memory going.

"Yeah I remember. I almost had to drag your ass to the ER because your fever was so high" Dean said less congested. Sam was happy that the meds were taking effect.

"Yeah, I remember I gave you a little too much medicine and you were so high." Dean started to laugh now. "You kept claiming to see flying pink bunnies. That were trying to eat the spoons and the spoons were-were-Atchoo! Atchoo! Ugh….what were they again." Dean's sneezing had made him lose his train of thought and he looked at Sam hoping for him to complete the story.

Sam could tell Dean was starting to get out of it again but not by fever, but because of all the drugs taking effect. "The spoons were astronauts going to mars." Sam said continuing the story. Dean smiled and yawned childishly and rubbed his tired eyes.

"That's right."

"Hey Dean why don't you get some sleep? You really need it." Sam suggested

Dean nodded and started to work his way down under the covers. Once Dean was under the bed and his eyes were closed Sam walked back to the table where is laptop was placed. Suddenly he heard Dean's bed creaked and turned around. Dean was sitting up looking at Sam.

"Where you going?" Dean asked with worry.

"No where Dean, just going to look up some research."

"I will sit at the table with you."

"No Dean you need to sleep. Don't worry I won't be going anywhere." Sam said trying to comfort his brother.

"Bu-!" Dean tried to protest but stopped as he saw Sam get up with his laptop.

"Here, ok. I will sit next to you on the bed while you sleep. That way if anything happens you will be right here and I will be right here." Sam said sitting down on the other side of Dean with his laptop on his lap.

"OK." Dean said laying down back into the bed, soon falling asleep but not without holding onto the edge of Sam's shirt.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's coughing stirred Sam wake from his dozing and he looked at the clock. It was 5pm, they both have been at sleep for at least 6 hours. Sam turned to his brother who was still coughing and started rubbing his back trying to sooth him. Once Dean caught his breath he opened his eyes and looked up at Sam.

"Hey how you feeling?" Sam asked Dean and he started to get up from the bed, giving Dean more room.

"Ok, but my throat hurts and this cough is killing me." Dean said as he propped himself up on the pile of pillows and resting his head on the head board of the bed. Sam walked over to the table where the bag of lollipops were and started to open the package.

"Here you said that you wanted them, I guess this is a good time to have one." Sam said handing Dean the purple bear on a stick. Dean took the lollipop from and quickly started to suck on it. An instant smile of relief came on Dean's face.

"They that good?"

Dean nodded his head yes in response, and man it worked great. He felt his throat feel less scratchy and the tickle causing him to cough soften. Not to mention they didn't taste like crap like most medicine. Dean seemed to fade into space as he sucked on the lollipop, giving Sam some time to have to himself. When Dean was sick he was clingy, meaning that Sam would have no time to himself.

"Hey Dean I am going to head to the Diner next door and go to the Laundromat do wash the sweats. Do you think you can stay here…um hold down the fort and make sure nothing happens?" Sam said hoping that if Dean felt like he was on a job it would convince him to stay behind. Dean doesn't even look at Sam and just continues to suck on the lollipop, but nods yes in response to his question.

"Ok then I will be back in about hour or so." Sam said heading out the motel door after grabbing his jacket.

Within minutes the bear was gone and Dean found himself left alone in the motel room. At first he looked around wondering if he was alone

"Sam?"

Nothing

"Sammy whe- oh that's right Sammy when out for a while." He said to himself out loud not really caring if anyone herd or not. Dean gets up from the bed and walks along the wall to the bathroom. He still felt kind of woozy and needed the support. Once he finished business he turned on the shower and started to strip. He couldn't really smell anything so he didn't know if he smelled or not, but figured since he had been sweating, he did. He eased himself into the shower and the hot water hit is back. Dean didn't wince though; it felt nice, especially when he laid his head on the cold tile. It was the perfect mixture of hot at cold and it made him feel better.

Dean felt his eyes closed and he lost track of how long he had been in the shower. Once he opened his eyes again he found himself in the corner of the shower. Nothing hurt though, he just felt relaxed.

"I guess I have been in here too long. Well I better get out before Sam has a cow about me taking a shower by myself, saying that it is too dangerous." Dean started to lift himself out of the shower but stop short to sneeze a few times, and then continued to get out.

Dean dressed again into Sam's huge pj's and climbs into bed again with another lollipop. Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV. The news turned on and showed all the different crap that no one cares about in the world stuff causing Dean to change the channel to a different station. After skipping a few channels he stops on the Animal Planet where they are showing a man being attacked by a tiger, he finds it entertaining and starts to watch.

After about half an hour of the show Dean finds himself starting to fall asleep again and just gives in. man he was tired, hell he was dead tired from this stupid cold, and to think it has only been two days who knows how long it was going to last.

A while later Sam unlocks the motel room to find Dean sitting up sleeping in the bed with the lollipop still in his mouth. Sam hurries and sets down the bag of food and clean clothes to grab his cell phone out. Quickly he takes a picture of the cute sleeping Dean, thinking of all the payback he could to for the spoon picture that Dean had took a while ago.

Dean woke up to the sound of the cell phone snapping close. Dean instantly and saw Sam and quickly jumped to his feet.

"SAM! You-!" Dean stopped in midsentence and swayed, he got up way to fast. Sam grabbed on to his brother holding him tight so he wouldn't fall.

"Whoa, Dean take it easy. You still have a pretty good fever going on there." Sam said steadying Dean. Suddenly Dean clung tightly to Sam muttering something. Sam was startled and confused about what his brother was doing. But as Sam tried to push Dean away from his body, Dean just clung tighter.

"Dean? Are you ok?"

"Mrgnfybgfd"

"What?"

"Mornghtfd"

"Dean I can't hear you like this!" Sam said protesting.

"Monster."

Finally Sam was able to push Dean faraway enough from his chest to actually hear what he was saying. Monster? What monster there was nothing here.

"Dean there isn't a monster anywhere." Sam said trying to calm his brother down.

"No you don't understand he his watching from outside!" Dean said with fear in his eyes.

"Dean there is no-!" Dean shouted pushing Sam away from him. Sam was surprised at how much new power his brother seemed to have. Dean ran to Sam's bag and quickly pulled out a gun and went right out the door in a dead run.

"Dean!" Sam quickly ran out the door following his brother. What was going through his brother's mind, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get Dean back into the motel room, into bed and some medicine into him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dean ran down the street following the monster. Well Dean didn't really know what it was. All he knew was that he felt threatened by it and had to kill it anyway he could. The thing floated quickly over the ground, going farther away from Dean. To Sam's amazement Dean picked up speed but he watched as his brother stumble more.

"Dean!" Sam shouted again trying to get his brothers attention.

Sam kept it secret the research he had found recently and his worst fears were coming to life. For the past few years people have been found dead in an abandon hospital and before the people died they all claimed to see some kind of floating phantom, which chased them around. But it seemed that Dean was doing the chasing. What really scared Sam, was that only the sick could see it, he couldn't! Sam also picked of speed he had to get to catch Dean before he gets himself hurt or something worse.

The hospital came into Sam's view and he could barely see Dean sliding into a blocked off door way. When Sam came to the door way it was too small for him to fit and he kicked at the boards praying to get in quickly.

Dean was getting tired from running, hell he had been sprinting since the motel which was 4 blocks away now. Once he was on the second flight of stairs he had to stop. He held on to the railing as he went into a deep coughing fit. He wrapped his free arm around his chest, every cough rattled his ribs in pain. But he had to keep going had to take care of this threat. So Dean continued up the stairs trying to stifle his coughs. As Dean looked up he could see the monster had a human like face smiling at him as it leaned over the railing like it was mocking him, waiting for him to keep following. Dean looked back at the stairs ahead of him and continued up.

He hit the third floor hallway literately. He had felt dizzy since he sprinted after this thing and it was finally catching up with him. This flu was doing its job of making him feel like crap that was for sure. As he got to his feet he swayed with the double vision and landed hard on the wall, at least he could follow the thing now without completely falling over.

Sam finally busted through the last board and was able to get in. He started to race up the stairs, he had to get to Dean he wasn't going to die anytime soon that was for sure. As he reached the second floor and headed down the hall to the next set of stairs he could hear Dean's faint coughing and really kicked it into over drive. His brother was near now all Sam had to do was get there in time. Every death ended the same; the people were found dead in the hospital bed on the third floor in room 315. Sam had to get there before his brother did!

Dean glided along the wall 309…311…313…315. Dean had watched the monster go in here and he followed too. In this room everything seemed different like it hadn't changed since the first day it opened, compared to the rest of the falling apart hospital. There stood a nurse, she was slender, tall, and smoking hot in Dean's standards. She stood there smiling sweetly and reached out her hand.

"Come, lay down. You don't look well, why not sleep? I am sure you will feel better once you do."

Dean felt himself get worse. The coughing escalated to a deep thick one, his head felt sore with the rest of his body, and man was it freezing. He looked to the bed; it looked comfortable, soft, and warm. He just couldn't seem to resist. Dean walked farther into the room and listened to the nurse. He laid down under the covers, closed his eyes and started to drift away as she hummed a song.

Sam reached the third floor with determination. He pulled out his gun ready to shoot and headed toward the glowing room. When he first entered the room he couldn't see anything that seemed different from the others. Hell there was no one in there. Where was Dean?

Suddenly flashes of a room from the past started to appear on and off. He could see a nice room with flowers next to the bed and then there was Dean in the bed! Sam raced forward but then he was gone. Another flash happened and he could see a nurse coming to Dean. Sam aimed his gun. Then she was gone too. Finally a third flashed happened and Sam could see her hand touching Dean's forehead. Sam winced as he saw Dean turn paler. Bang!

The room started to flash back and forth from the old and new room. The nurse looked up at Sam and her expression changed, she was wide eyed with shock, her hand now missing. Sam shot again right in the middle of the forehead. She screamed as she hit the ground and fizzled. As the room kept flashing Sam grabbed Dean's forearm and ran out of the room with him hazily following behind.

Once they reached the stairwell Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, Sam's back against the wall and Dean's back to Sam's chest. The both sat on the floor as the light flashes grew brighter and faster. Sam hunched over his brother ready to protect him from whatever was going to happen. Suddenly it all stopped.

"Dean?" Sam asked praying that his brother was ok.

There were a couple of coughs, a moan, and then Dean started to move. "S-Sam..my?"

Sam turned Dean around so he could see him. "Dean!" Then hugged his brother tight.

"What happened?" Dean asked confused "AH! Where is the nurse?" Dean shot up from Sam's hug in panic. Sam also stood up to make sure Dean wouldn't go running off again.

"Dean she is gone. It is ok." Sam said trying to calm down his brother.

"I was just-then she was-and I-I-Atchoo! Atchoo! Atchoo!" Dean sneezed wetly into his sleeve. Dean sniffed and coughed a few more times into the sleeve. " You know what just forget it. I feel too sick to even care about it."

"I'll tell you later about it. Because man I don't even know what the hell that was either. I will need to do some more research when we get back to the motel. How about we get the hell out of here?" Sam said.

Dean swayed some and put a hand to his head. "Yeah. I'm not feeling to hot right now." Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and placed Dean's other arm over his own shoulder. Both of them walked down and out of the hospital, making their way back to the motel.

They made it back to the motel just before it started to rain to both Dean's and Sam's relief. Sam's pj's were now dirty and Dean changed into the now clean sweats he was wearing before. Luckily Sam had another pair of pj's for himself and changed into them in the bathroom.

When Sam walked out of the bathroom he had a package of band-aids with him. Dean sat on the bed and looked at Sam in confusion.

"What are those for?"

"For you. If you didn't notice your feet and head are bleeding." Sam said sitting down on the floor in front of Dean.

"Oh. Guess I was pretty out of it, huh?" Dean said as he looked down at his feet. They didn't look too bad, only stung a little, but Dean guessed Sam just wanted to make sure they didn't get infected.

"Yeah you were. It was the fever though so don't worry about it." Sam said opening the package and placing out the right about of band-aids.

"OW!" Dean yelped as Sam placed a band-aid on one of the cuts. Dean was surprised how it hurt, he must have still been out of it if he didn't really feel it until now. He thought as he could feel his feet and head throb.

"Sorry." Sam said apologizing. "Your feet are pretty cut up. Good thing we got our TB shots not too long ago." Sam placed another band-aid. One after another Sam placed band-aids on the bottom of Dean's feet. Once he was done there was more band-aid than skin.

"Alright let me see the cut on your head." Sam said getting up inspecting Dean's head. "Oh good, the cut isn't very big. Sam placed two more band-aids on Dean's head. "Ok that should do it."

"Good." Dean said falling back tiredly into the bed. Sam came to the side of Dean's bed and motioned him to get under the covers. Dean did what Sam wanted and burrowed deep into the blankets. Then Sam started to walk to his own bed. But was suddenly stopped by a pulling at the bottom of his pajama shirt from behind.

"Dean?" Sam asked turning around.

"Can I...maybe….sleep with you…tonight. Nothing weird or whatever! I am….just…." Dean was turning red with embarrassment. The mighty Dean Winchester was scared and didn't want to be left alone when he felt this vulnerable.

"Sure no problem." Sam said with out fighting. He knows his brother like no one else. He knew his brother was scared that the nurse may come back and he would fall prey to her again. Afraid that he might do something stupid that would get them both killed. Afraid that he really couldn't take care of Sam, when he was sick.

Dean scooted over giving Sam room to join. "Hey this is like when we were kids." Sam said with a smile trying to make is brother feel more comfortable.

"Yeah." Dean said smiling. Sam could feel Dean's body loosen up as well.

"I bet you will fe-."

"Don't say that!" Dean said cutting off Sam.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Just go to sleep bitch." Dean said laughing a little.

"Whatever Jerk." Sam pouted back.

END


End file.
